Train Stops Play
Train Stops Play is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot Stepney is enjoying his visit to the North Western Railway, and offers to help Percy with his goods trains. After delivering loaded trucks to the harbour, Stepney goes past a cricket field with some "empties" when a batter hits a "six" and their only ball lands in a truck. Stepney does not realise and, when his driver sees Caroline chasing after them with the desperate cricketers inside, he mistakes them for joyriders and speeds up, much to Caroline's annoyance as she easily overheats when traveling at full speed. At last after being forced over a hill, Caroline arrives at the station and the men get their ball back, but Stepney's driver notes Caroline looks exhausted and suggests that she be rolled onto a flatbed so she can rest during the return journey. The cricketers ride back in a brakevan and Stepney and his crew watch the end of the game. Characters * Percy * Stepney * Caroline * Thomas (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Bulgy's Bridge * Knapford Harbour * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Toryreck * Elsbridge Cricket Field * Road Beside Rail and Canal Runby Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. * Edited scenes are used in The Red Balloon song. One shot superimposes the red balloon above the cricket field, and another shows the cricketers smiling. * This episode forms the third four part episode based on Stepney the Bluebell Engine. Goofs * After Percy arrives with his trucks, his roof is lifted. * As Stepney arrives at Knapford Harbour, Thomas is seen leaving with some trucks, but he was still at Tidmouth Sheds when Stepney left. Also, his first truck derails before it goes off screen. * It was said that Stepney collected empty trucks from the harbour, but when the ball lands in one of his trucks, straw appears in it. * Studio equipment is visible in the shots of the cricket field. * Stepney has Rheneas' whistle sound. * At Knapford Harbour, Henry and James' eyes are wonky. * One of Percy's lamp irons is crooked. * When Stepney first arrives at the Cricket Field Caroline is not in the car park, but she suddenly is there when the batsman hits the ball. * When the narrator says "She doesn't think trains are silly now", paint chips are visible in Stepney's running board. * When the ball lands in the truck, it lands on top of a very thin layer of straw so that it lands with a thump on the wooden floor of the truck. However when the players retrieve the ball, it is nestled under the straw which now seems to be a rather thicker layer. * At the beginning of the episode, Duck and Donald are behind Thomas, Stepney, Percy, and Toby, but a few scenes later, some trucks and a green express coach have taken their places. In Other Languages Gallery File:TrainStopsPlaytitlecard.png|UK title card File:TrainStopsPlayUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TrainStopsPlayNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:TrainStopsPlaySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TrainStopsPlayFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish Title Card File:TrainStopsPlayWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Thecricketers.jpg|Edited scene of the players smiling File:TrainStopsPlay1.png|Toby, Thomas, Percy, and Stepney File:TrainStopsPlay2.png|Caroline on a flatbed File:TrainStopsPlay3.png File:TrainStopsPlay4.png|Stepney File:TrainStopsPlay5.png|Stepney and Caroline File:TrainStopsPlay7.png File:TrainStopsPlay8.png File:TrainStopsPlay9.png|Stepney at the harbour File:TrainStopsPlay10.png|Toby and Thomas File:TrainStopsPlay11.png|Toby, Thomas, and Percy File:TrainStopsPlay12.png File:TrainStopsPlay13.png File:TrainStopsPlay14.png File:TrainStopsPlay15.png File:TrainStopsPlay16.png File:TrainStopsPlay17.png File:TrainStopsPlay18.png File:TrainStopsPlay19.png File:TrainStopsPlay20.png File:TrainStopsPlay21.png File:TrainStopsPlay22.png File:TrainStopsPlay23.png File:TrainStopsPlay24.png File:TrainStopsPlay25.png File:TrainStopsPlay26.png File:TrainStopsPlay27.png File:TrainStopsPlay28.png File:TrainStopsPlay29.png File:TrainStopsPlay30.png File:TrainStopsPlay31.png File:TrainStopsPlay32.png File:TrainStopsPlay33.png File:TrainStopsPlay34.png File:TrainStopsPlay35.png File:TrainStopsPlay36.png|Caroline overheats File:TrainStopsPlay37.png File:TrainStopsPlay38.png File:TrainStopsPlay39.png File:TrainStopsPlay40.png File:TrainStopsPlay41.png File:TrainStopsPlay42.png File:TrainStopsPlay43.png File:TrainStopsPlay44.png File:TrainStopsPlay45.png File:TrainStopsPlay46.png File:TrainStopsPlay47.jpg File:TrainStopsPlay48.jpg File:TrainStopsPlay49.png Episode File:Train Stops Play - British Narration|UK narration File:Train Stops Play - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes